DESCRIPTION: The Council of State and Territorial Epidemiologists (CSTE) is requesting NIOSH support for a "State-Based Occupational Health Surveillance Meeting" for 2006-2010 to held in conjunction with the CSTE Annual Conference. This meeting is consistent with NIOSH's mission of assuring safe and healthful working conditions for working men and women by providing research, information, education, and training in the field of occupational safety and health. The overall objective of the meeting is to provide a forum to share knowledge on the application of occupational disease and injury prevention and health promotion through the use of effective public health surveillance and sound epidemiologic practice. Specifically, this meeting allows occupational health epidemiologists to 1) present findings and recommendations from studies or investigations in their state and territories; 2) provide an educational experience by offering workshops on current public health issues; and 3) network with peers working in state and local health agencies as well as federal partners. Principal topics covered include occupational injury and disease surveillance, building state-based surveillance capacity, reviewing data sources for occupational health surveillance, and integrating occupational health into public health practice. Participants include epidemiologists and public health practitioners working in state, local, tribal and federal agencies, academia, and private organizations. By providing travel support, CSTE would like to extend the opportunity to attend the conference to state-based occupational health epidemiologists and public health practitioners, particularly to those for whom attending the conference is traditionally cost prohibitive. The CSTE Annual Conference and State-based Occupational Health Surveillance meeting is held in the home state of CSTE's President-Elect, who is elected at the previous year's conference. Therefore, the specific dates and locations of CSTE Annual Conferences for 2006 through 2010 have yet to be determined. However, previously the conference has generally been held in June of each year. [unreadable] [unreadable]